


Elf Teen Bonding

by Lepord257



Category: Blue Dawn (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, blue dawn has an angsty elf teen, i have an agsty elf teen, it was inevitable, there will come a day when i write things other than garbage oc inserts, today is not that day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lepord257/pseuds/Lepord257
Summary: Go on enough adventures and you meet some interesting people. Sometimes you meet them while they're having their own adventures.Chet steals a god orb. Emery fights a teenager. Ithir makes a friend.





	Elf Teen Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> I realized at midnight that I have the power to write about my dungeon world party meeting the blue dawn crew and no one could stop me so I DID. You shouldn't need context since it's from Chets POV and he also has no idea what these idiots are doing.

The first time Chet met Ithir, Chet was too busy getting his ass kicked to appreciate the weirdness of it all. He’d been in Douglas for about four months when Marvy handed him a newspaper clipping. “Special Exhibition: The Things Beneath - limited time only at the Museum of Magical History!” He scanned the article while Marvy dumped maps and gadgets on the already cluttered coffee table.

“Museum heist, huh?” Museum security didn’t have anything on the Whirlpool’s traps, but if Marvey thought it was worth looking into it had to be somewhat interesting. More so than the dead drop three nights ago had been at least.

“Got it in one. Most things in that glorified tourist trap are fake as the gold watches Richie sells down on Duvell Street, but they got lucky this time. I’ve got some people on the inside-” he said, rifling through papers, “-who assure me that this collection is very real.” The dramatic pause was undercut by the map sliding to the floor. “And very valuable.”

“So what is it?”

“The Orb- hold on.” Marvey flipped a paper over to reveal a sketch of a metal ball sitting on a stone pedestal. “The Orb of the Forgotten God!” Chet leaned closer to examine the sketch as Marvey kept talking. “It was uncovered three years ago in a network of tunnels under the Steely Peaks. Whole place was hexed to the moon and back; three people died. You’d’ve had a ball.”

The plan was terrible. Most of it consisted of “don’t be seen” and “you can’t be seen if the guards are all unconscious from hammer related injuries”. It would have been enough if he’d been the only one after the Orb. He was not the only one after the Orb.

And that was how Chet found himself in the middle of a styrofoam temple and a losing battle with alarms blaring, two broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, and a very angry wizard ready to blast him to kingdom come. He was _delighted_.

The wizard raised her hands towards him, bracelets glinting in the light of her charging spell. “Step aside, boy. You cannot comprehend the magnitude of what’s at stake.”

Chet shifted his grip on Craftworks and grinned. “So are we just gonna stand here, or are we doing this? I understand if you need a breather. That fireball must’ve-” He had to dive out of the way before he could finish his excellent and witty quip. Plaster exploded behind him as he rolled, coming up kneeling.

Somewhere to his right a door slammed open. Chet didn’t dare take his eyes off the wizard. “Emery, you rotting heap of sentient garbage, if you cast one more spell I swear on every god there has ever been I will set you on fire!” Ok, what?

The wizard (Emery?) scoffed at the newcomer storming up to her. He was an elf, about 200 years younger than Chet with bright red hair pulled into a bun. He had a black and swirling tattoo that went all the way from his right wrist to the bottom of his jaw and enough rings, necklaces, piercings, and bracelets that Chet wouldn’t have been surprised if he’d robbed a jewelry store before the museum. Also his arm was on fire. The fire was shaped like a short sword. It was awesome.

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Would too.”

Well that argument was going to last forever. He took advantage of their distraction to sneak around the back wall, picking his way over broken exhibits. He made it all the way to the arches separating this room from the Orb’s before they noticed. A magic missile grazed his ear and he was sprinting for the Orb. There was a _whoosh_ from behind him and his back felt uncomfortably warm for a split second. There was shouting, Emery and the teen or maybe guards, and then the only thing between Chet and his goal was a glass case and he had a hammer.

When he touched the Orb everything stopped. The alarm, the shouting, the fire, it all was silent. The light was dim and the styrofoam walls felt heavier. Real. Then, as suddenly as it came, the feeling was gone. The alarms were deafening, the set was catching fire, and the Orb-

The Orb was gone.

Chet let lose a good eight syllables of an Elf Swear. The other elf was less creative. 

“Mother _fucker!_ ”

And then the cops showed up.


End file.
